The present invention relates to hydraulic power systems and has to do with the operation of a system operable in cyclic order at a rate of over 500 Hz associated with mass movements involving force of as much as 500 G's.
In the current state of the art in the hydraulic power field there are numerous systems ranging from a simple cylinder and piston powered by a hydraulic pump controlled by a simple two-way hand operated valve to highly complex and intricate systems, including numerous kinds and types of servo valves. These systems are electronically, hydraulically or mechanically controlled in a multitude of combinations capable of generating forces of almsot any desired magnitude. Fluid velocities of well over 500 feet per miunte with volumes up to several hundred gallons per minute and pressures in the tens of thousands of pounds per square inch are not uncommon. Even though a multitude of systems are available in the hydraulic field, none is operable in the cyclic order at the rate of over 500 Hz associated with large mass movements involving acceleration at the rate of several hundred or more G's, a G being the unit of force applied to a body at rest equal to the force exerted on it by gravity, the standard or accepted value being 980.665 cm/sec..sup.2.
The present invention relates to a new generation of hydraulic power systems operable from the initial command to the conclusion of the power stroke with a phase lag of less than 10.degree. with force capabilities limited only by the strength of the components making up the system.